Mr. Conductor
Mr. Conductor & Elmo Saves Christmas is the 102nd Mr. Conductor crossover movie featuring one season 1 story & one season 3 story told by George Carlin and one season 5 story & one season 6 story told by Alec Baldwin Notes: *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin. *From Britt Allcroft Studios & Children's Television Workshop. Thomas Stories: #Thomas' Christmas Party by George Carlin #James Goes Buzz Buzz by George Carlin #Thomas, Percy & Old Slow Coach by Alec Baldwin #Toby Had a Little Lamb by Alec Baldwin Guest Stars: *Schemer helping Grover Quotes: Quote 1: *Vicar: Thank you for saving my bees. *Mr. Conductor GC: He said. *Vicar: We can call you James the Red Nosed Engine. *Mr. Conductor GC: Everyone laughed even James but instead they decided to call James the Bee's Knees, which means they thought he was more useful than ever. *the screen fills up with steam again as we return to Sesame Street *Elmo: That was a pretty funny story Mr. C! *Lightning: Yeah i wish my friend Rudolph would have heard that! *Mr. Conductor GC: Well sure but Christmas can be very busy on the Island of Sodor but now that it's everyday i don't know what'll happen? Quote 2: *Mr. Conductor AB: The farmer was waiting it was very cold *then the story ended upbruply as the steam took us back to Sesame Street *Elmo: What happened next Mr. Conductor? *Mr. Conductor AB: I'm afraid that's where it ends Toby's now lost out in the snow i'm afraid he won't get to the lambs in time. *Elmo: sadly Elmo thought Christmas everyday would make people happy Lightning but it's making them sad sad music was playing the Fixit Shop is closed, Big Bird is crying, Toby can't reach the lambs, nobody is celebrating! and the Count says Christmas isn't special anymore because it's everyday maybe Santa's right singing Everyday can't be Christmas. *That wouldn't be such a treat. *You can get tired of chocolate candy. *When that's all you eat. *footage from Toby Had a Little Lamb was seen as Elmo was still singing *Elmo: Everyday can't be your birthday. *That wouldn't be much fun. *Too many birthdays aren't half as nice as one. *we return to Sesame Street *That you wait for. *Lightning & the Conductor Cousins Wait for joy. *And recall. *That if everyday was Christmas. *There wouldn't be Christmas... *At all. *ends Quote 3: *Farmer McColl: Thank you, Toby. *Mr. Conductor AB: Said the farmer. *Farmer McColl: We could've done it without you. *Toby: Thank you. *Mr. Conductor AB: Said Toby. *Toby: There's nonthing I like more then being helping out a friend in need. *as story ended the steam took us back to Sesame Street *Santa: A perfect end to a wonderful story Mr. C Quote 4: *Mr. Conductor GC: How about I tell you guys about the time Thomas and Toby had saved Mrs. Kyndley with help of Percy and Terence? *Santa: Well sure, tell it, i got 4 & a half minutes to spare you can tell it while Lightining is grounded, he will hear the story. *Mr. Conductor GC: Of course. (He blows his whistle and the story, Thomas' Christmas Party begins) *Mr. Conductor GC: It was christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carrying people and parcls up and down the Branchline. Everyone was happy. Only the coaches, Annie and Clarabel were complaning. *Annie and Clarabel: It's always the same before christmas! *Mr. Conductor GC: They groaned. *Annie and Clarabel: We fell so full! We fell so full! *Thomas: Oh, come on. *Mr. Conductor GC: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Where's your best of spirit? Christmas day is almost here. *Mr. Conductor GC: By the side of the tracks, was the little cottage with the familier figure waving to them. *Thomas: It's Mrs. Kyndley *Mr. Conductor GC: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Peep, peep! Happy Christmas! *Mr. Conductor GC: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. *Thomas: Christmas just wouldn't be christmas without Mrs. Kyndley. *Mr. Conductor GC: He said to himself. When work was over, Thomas went to see the other engines. All their coats have been polished *Gordon: Hah! *Mr. Conductor GC: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Just look at us! Your driver would have to work fast to get you as smart as us! *Thomas: Never mind that. *Mr. Conductor GC: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: I've something important to say; do you reliaze it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from the nasty accident? Do you remember when she was ill in bed and-? *Edward: Yes, of course. *Mr. Conductor GC: Interrupted Edward. *Edward: You told us how she wave her red dressing gown out of the window to warn you about a landslide ahead. *Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents. *Mr. Conductor GC: Percy joined in. *Percy: And Sir Topham Hatt send her to the seaside to get better. *James and Henry: But... *Mr. Conductor GC: Said the other engines. *James and Henry: The rest of us never thank her properly. *Thomas: Excaitly. *Mr. Conductor GC: Said Thomas. *Thomas: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. Quote 5: *Thomas and his Friends: singing We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year. *ends *Mr. Conductor GC: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends thought it's the best christmas ever, and Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere she would rather live then here with them on the Island of Sodor. *the screen fills up with steam again as we return to Sesame Street *Elmo: That's a really nice story. Do you agree, Santa. *Santa: Of course, Elmo. I'm glad Thomas and his friends give Mrs. Kyndley a special Christmas party. *Mr. Conductor GC: Well, Christmas day can be really useful party. But I hope Mrs. Kyndley will be all right on Sodor. *Lightining: I wish I could help a party. But now I'm now grounded. *Mr. Conductor GC: That's all right, Lightining. I'm sure one day you'll be reliable *Santa: Elmo you got two more wishes son don't waste them *Elmo: ok Santa! Quote 6: *Lightning: But you could have had anything *Elmo: A diet soda? *Santa: A castle! a kingdom! *Elmo: Yeah! *Lighting: A fire engine! a real one! *Elmo: Ah! *then Mr. Conductor appeared *Mr. Conductor: I knew i felt a surge of magic somewhere! *Santa: Mr. Conductor? is that you? *Mr. Conductor: It surely is! *Elmo: You know Mr. Conductor Santa? *Santa: Why sure i do you see i once visited Shining Time Station 6 years ago *flashback scenes from 'Tis A Gift was seen *Santa: I was there waiting for the Northern Star *Elmo: The Northern Star? *Santa: It was the North Pole's special train & while i was there i helped a little girl named Vickie find her Christmas Spirit i made friends at the station and before i left Mr. Conductor's cousin came to help me at the North Pole it's been a long time since that day and i'll never forget it *Elmo: Wow! Quote 7: *Female Elf: Now can we have our break? *Santa: Five minutes. *Male Elf #2: What do you think of this, sir? *Santa: It's a cabbit. Quote 8: *Duck: I tried my hardest. *Mr. Conductor AB: Puffed Duck. *Duck: But the weather's getting worst. *Duck's Driver: Even Duck's snowplough can't get through. *Mr. Conductor AB: Said his driver. Quote 9: Trivia: *In the story James Goes Buzz Buzz the line "It's a pity it's not Christmas" was edited out just for this movie special *In the story Toby Had a Little Lamb it will be seen in two parts one part will end with the farmer still waiting for Toby & the rest of the story will be seen after Elmo Saves Christmas again Movie: